The invention relates to an apparatus for winding up of a thread.
A generic device for winding up a thread is known from DE 81 16 938 UI. Such devices are preferably used for the continuous winding up of an incoming thread. The thread is wound into a coil on the periphery of a spool housing. The spool housing is fixed on the circumference of a drivable spool spindle, wherein the spool spindle is preceded by a changing device for leading the threads back and forth. After the changing device, the thread is continuously stored by a pressure roller on the periphery of the coil to be wound.
Before the thread can be wound into a coil on the spool housing, it is necessary to catch the running thread and to wind it up. The thread is usually led by an auxiliary device, which takes over the thread from the changing device. These operations are required at each process start to wind the spool or, if two spool spindles held on a spool turret are used, at each exchange of the spool.
As an auxiliary means, the known device comprises a moveable metal guide, which has a guide edge and a guide groove, wherein the guide edge leads into the guide groove. By moving the moveable metal guide from a parking position, which is located laterally to the changing device, into a receiving position, which is located in the area of the changing device, the takeover of the thread by the changing device is initiated. After the thread slides over the guide edge into the guide groove of the moveable metal guide, the moveable metal guide is held in the catching position and moved back into the parking position. The parking position of the moveable metal guide is chosen such that the thread gets into contact with the thread-catching device at the spool spindle so that a new spool travel can begin. After the catch of the thread in the thread-catching device, the moveable metal guide is led again from the parking position into the receiving position. After reaching the receiving position, the moveable metal guide is led into the release position so that the thread is taken from the changing device. The back and forth movement of the moveable metal guide between the receiving position and the parking position for receiving and passing on the thread is relatively time consuming, which results in long changeover times.
Since the thread reserve held in the lateral region of a spool ultimately serves to tie the thread end of the spool with the thread beginning of a next spool to continue the process, the thread reserve winding is essentially determined by a minimum length of a piece of thread, which allows an unproblematic knotting. In that regard, the dwell time of the thread after its catching in the thread catching device until the takeover by the changing device governs the formation of the winding up of the thread reserve.
In the known device, in addition to the long dwell time there exist additional problems in that the release of the thread is done by the moveable metal guide in the region of the changing device. Thus, during the retraction of the moveable metal guide, the thread of the changing device could re-enter the thread-guiding groove of moveable metal guide.